Another World
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Banyak yang bilang, tak ada hikmah yang dapat dipelajari dalam dunia yang tidak nyata, semua palsu belaka. Tapi bagaimana, apabila malah mendapatkan hal yang tidak dapat dimiliki dalam dunia nyata, dan belajar untuk memahami darinya. "Aku Shinachiku. Anak dari Hokage yang dulu suka membuat masalah, ibuku ninja medis hebat yang sangat menyebalkan…" *Mind to read and review!


Naruto hanya ingat, tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang bertumpuk membuatnya kelelahan. Siang dan malam ia cuma berkutat dengan kertas-kertas menumpuk di atas meja, bahkan tak jarang ia melewatkan saat makan malam bersama keluarganya. Kendati tangan kanannya, Shikamaru, sudah banyak membantu, namun itu tidaklah cukup untuk menolongnya dari kesibukkan.

Inilah realita, pekerjaan sebagai Hokage tidak semudah yang ia kira. Dulu ia begitu bangga ingin menjadi ninja nomor satu di desanya, namun begitu harus tiap saat berkutat dengan kegiatannya, tak jarang membuatnya kesal juga. Bukan berarti dia menyesal, Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang akan menyerah dengan mudah, apalagi pada sesuatu yang telah menjadi impiannya.

Akan tetapi kali ini, tubuhnya tidak sependapat dengan semangatnya. Ia tumbang saat hendak berdiri dari kursi kebesaran Hokage. Dan kala terjaga, beberapa hal menjadi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang diketahuinya. Mungkin namanya masih Naruto, pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage dari desa Konoha, ia juga tetaplah seorang papa.

Nah, ini dia masalahnya, seorang anak lelaki memanggilnya ayah, dan ia adalah… Shinachiku. Hal gila selanjutnya, kala bocah menyebalkan itu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan ibu.

_Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi?!_

Dan masih banyak kalimat introgatif yang Naruto pikirkan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre:_ Hurt/Comfort, Family, a little Supernatural._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, Shinachiku Uzumaki

Warnings: _Crack pairing, eeh?!_ _DLDR_. Shinachiku _as OC_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Banyak yang bilang, tak ada hikmah yang dapat dipelajari dalam dunia yang tidak nyata, semua palsu belaka. Tapi bagaimana, apabila malah mendapatkan hal yang tidak dapat dimiliki dalam dunia nyata, dan belajar untuk memahami darinya? "Aku Shinachiku. Anak dari Hokage yang dulu suka membuat masalah, ibuku ninja medis hebat yang sangat menyebalkan…"

* * *

**_Another World_**

"Sa-Sakura? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Nanti istriku marah."

"Maksudmu apa, bodoh?" wanita yang ia tanya malah menghardiknya, balasan kalimat itu memang cukup kasar, ditemani bogem mentah yang tepat mendarat di pundaknya. Bagaimana Naruto tak berkata demikian, ia sangat kaget kala menemukan seseorang yang bukan pasangannya mengenakan baju dan celana yang super pendek, serta di atas sebuah kasur yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Belum lagi rambut yang tergerai ditemani keringat-keringat tipis, salah-salah ia bisa saja khilaf.

"Ayah selalu melakukan hal yang bodoh!" keheranan Naruto tidak selesai di situ saja, ia makin terkejut saat mendapati seorang bocah lelaki mengejeknya, di mana hanya kepala yang menyembul di balik pintu kamar. Pria itu ternganga cukup lama, sembari memperhatikan anak berambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit demi sedikit memupus jarak dengannya.

"Jangan tanya aku siapa, yaa?!"

Ini anak _asper_, bukan?! Bisa baca pikiran orang lain. Naruto sukses dibuatnya agak ketakutan, ia yakin sekarang tengah terjebak dalam dunia yang mungkin semacam _tsukoyomi_. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, yah. Sadarlah!" katanya mengimbuhkan, kala menemukan Naruto sedang sibuk berusaha menyadarkan diri dengan menampar-nampar pipinya.

Naruto perhatikan, dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepala, pemuda cilik di sampingnya itu kombinasi sempurna antara ia dan Sakura. Rambut _blonde_ terang, netra padang hijau nan menenangkan, kulitnya putih susu, serta cara berpakaian yang menurutnya menurun dari Naruto sendiri. "Bu, ayah kenapa?" bahkan suaranya pun sama cempreng dengan yang dimilikinya.

"Tadi paman Shikamaru yang mengantarnya pulang. Katanya, ayahmu yang idiot ini pingsan." Jawab Sakura, seenaknya ia mendorong pelan kepala Naruto. "Itu akibat terlalu lelah dan tidak memperdulikan kesehatannya. Shinachiku, jangan tiru itu!" juga menambahkan satu larangan penting yang harus dituruti sang putra.

"Siap, bos!" respon si bocah, seraya berlagak memberi hormat. Bukan hanya semua penjabaran fisik anak ini yang menyerupainya, senyum lima jari yang terambang di bibir itu pun milik Naruto. Shinachiku? Naruto mengerjapkan indera visualnya, dilihatinya bocah tersebut sangat berbeda dengan putra yang selama ini ia ketahui, Bolt.

Sebelum Sakura meninggalkannya, ia sempatkan terlebih dahulu memeriksa keadaan terakhir Naruto. Meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening pria itu, dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika mengetahui panas yang diderita Naruto kini stabil. "Kau sudah baikkan. Istirahatlah dulu, rapat para Kage bisa menunggumu," tambah Sakura lagi, mengecup keningnya, lantas pergi entah ke mana.

"I-iii…!" _shock_ sendiri, dia bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat. Telunjuknya hanya terangkat dan mengikuti arah hilangnya Sakura, napas cukup sesak usai mendapatkan perlakuan manis itu dari wanita yang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. "Ayah kenapa? Seperti tidak mengenali kami saja," Shinachiku naik ke ranjang, serta-merta langsung merebahkan diri di dekatnya.

_Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?_

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan terus berusaha memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkinkah dia terjebak dalam dunia ilusi yang menyerupai kenyataan, atau ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi? Tapi, saat dilihatnya Shinachiku yang balas menatapnya tidak mengerti, Naruto merasa hal ganjil hanya pada anak itu.

"Ayah terlalu sibuk, sih. Sampai lupa anak dan istri sendiri."

Naruto makin terlonjak mendapati sindiran tersebut. Oke, memang ia akui selama ini terlalu berkutat dengan pekerjaan, hingga sering kali melewatkan momen-momen penting bersama keluarganya. Tapi, tidak begini juga, kan? Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tentang buah hati dan pasangan hidupnya. Naruto ingat, ia punya putra-putri bernama Bolt dan Himawari, serta Hinata yang menjadi istrinya.

Bukan seperti itu! Iya, tak ada yang hilang dari dalam memorinya.

Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, di mana ia berada di dunia yang berbeda dari kenyataan yang ada, dan seluruhnya ulah sebuah jurus yang dibuat Obito. Namun sekarang, siapa lagi yang menjebaknya? Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi, Naruto bertekad untuk sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada.

Sementara, biarlah Naruto beradaptasi untuk memudahkannya mengumpulkan informasi. "Aku harus ke kantor Hokage," dan ia memutuskan untuk memulai dari tempat kerjanya. Secara tidak terduga, pandangannya terarah pada satu objek mati yang sangat ia kenali di atas lemari _buffet_. Itu adalah buku ciptaan Jiraiya, dan Naruto tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini.

"Tidak boleh!" sanggah Sakura, yang tahu-tahu kembali lagi sembari membawa segelas minuman berwarna kehijauan. Apa itu? Racun atau ramuan yang membuat kewarasannya hilang? Naruto jadi parno sendiri. "Minumlah!" perintah selanjutnya ia terima, tangan wanita itu memberikan apa yang dibuatnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor Hokage, Sakura. Kumohon, izinkan aku…"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu. Kau boleh ke sana setelah menghabiskan obat itu." Sakura, atau yang ia ketahui sebagai istrinya, menyela terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyelesaikan penuturannya. Sekarang, masalah sang ninja nomor satu di Konoha itu adalah gelas berisi likuid berbau aneh, dia sungguh tidak yakin untuk meneguknya.

Ia terlebih dahulu mencari kepastian, "apa ini?"

"Toksin mematikan. Tapi jangan dibuang, karena ibu akan tahu di manapun itu."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kalau ayah membuangnya di jendela, sisanya akan kelihatan di tembok," Shinachiku memulai penjelasannya. "Jika membuangnya di toilet, sisa likuid hijaunya akan menempel di kloset." Anak kecil itu berkata, sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kamar mandi. "Jangan berpikir mau membuangnya di halaman, sinar matahari akan membuat cairan ini berkilauan," ia meneruskan. Intinya, Naruto harus meminumnya sampai tak tersisa setetes pun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sering bereksperimen sendiri, dan semua ketahuan." Shinachiku beranjak meninggalkan, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu tujuan perginya bocah ceriwis ini. Menyebalkan, memang. Namun saat membandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, entah kenapa ia bisa memakluminya. "Ini benar-benar membunuh," lisannya, saat baru sekali meneguk minuman itu.

Selesai dengan persoalan singkat yang dihadapinya, lelaki ini bergerak dari tempatnya semula, belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, Sakura sudah menariknya kembali ke kamar. Membantunya menyiapkan penampilan sebagai Hokage, perempuan berambut merah muda itu dengan cekatan memasangkan jubah kerja, dan esensi lain yang diperlukannya.

Naruto hanya bisa bungkam, juga sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa – banyak sekali yang tak ia mengerti. Biasanya, wanita lain yang melakukan semua ini untuknya, bahkan terkadang ia kerjakan sendiri. "Kenapa?" Sakura bingung mendapatinya berekspresi aneh. Sebentar dia menggeleng, " di mana Sasuke?"

"Kenapa menanyakan suami orang lain?" jawab Sakura, yang kali ini tersenyum manis seraya menepuk-nepuk kain di kedua pundaknya bersamaan. "Kau sudah siap," tuturnya lagi, kini destinasi jari-jemarinya berpindah untuk menangkup pipi Naruto. "Hati-hati. Jangan buat Shikamaru dan Kage lain kesulitan,"pesannya, kali ini dengan suara halus yang menenangkan. Naruto mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu kenapa setitik air ingin jatuh dari dasar netranya.

"Aku pergi!" berlalu secepat yang ia bisa, agar Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto mau menangis karenanya.

"Sayang," panggilan mesra itu spontan menghentikan pergerakkan kakinya yang melangkah, malah otomatis berbalik arah. Perempuan tersebut melanjutkan, "hari ini cepatlah pulang. Shinachiku rindu makan malam denganmu." Dan yang Naruto mampu lakukan, cuma menganggukkan kepala – tanda mengiyakan.

Sial! Kenapa dunia yang menipu ini begitu menyakitinya? Setitik penyesalan yang sempat terkubur dalam, dengan mudahnya muncul kembali ke permukaan. Menyerah mendapatkan insan yang dulu dicintainya lalu memilih gadis yang lain untuk diambil sebagai pasangan, adalah hal yang mungkin bisa saja ia anggap sebagai gebrakkan _move on_. Semua orang tidak ada yang menyalahkan keputusannya, terang saja.

Tapi, kenapa dia harus merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah lagi ingin ia capai di saat seperti ini?

Aneh, Naruto berpikir akan mendapati banyak hal yang berubah dari dunia aslinya. Semua orang tetap memanggilnya Hokage dan terlihat sangat menghormatinya. Belum lagi kelakuan Shikamaru yang mengingatkan berbagai jadwal kegiatan, segalanya sama saja. Berjalan menuju gedung kantor utama bersama asisten kepercayaannya, ia sedari tadi terus saja berpikir, mengenai apa yang salah. Sampai ketika, satu suara yang barusan dikenalnya terdengar lantang berkata…

"Panggil aku Shinachiku-_sama_! Karena, aku akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, menggantikan…"

Penuturan sok kuasa di depan banyaknya anak kecil lain itu belum selesai, Naruto terlebih dahulu menggotong Shinachiku untuk segera pergi dari taman bermain tersebut. Memalukan, bagaimana bila ada orang dewasa lain yang mendengarnya? Sang Kage tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah ini.

"Kenapa? Dulu ayah juga melakukannya, kan? Ibu bilang begitu." Pembelaan si anak membuat Naruto tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan aksi ceramah panjangnya. Ia terdiam, dikalahkan secara telak begitu, membuatnya hanya dapat menghela napas pendek. "Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, loh. Ingat itu."

Naruto memejamkan indera visualnya sesaat, "aku pergi dulu. Awas kalau kau bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi!" sejujurnya, ia ingin berkata, bahwa Naruto tidak hanya menjadi ayah yang mengurusnya, di sini dia juga seorang Hokage. Namun, entah kenapa mata _emerald_ itu seperti menghipnotis, dan memutarbalikkan manisfestasi lisannya.

Tanpa tanggapan apapun, bocah nakal itu berlari begitu saja, meninggalkan orang tua prianya. "Dia akan melakukan hal merepotkan lainnya, kan?" dan tidak tahu alasannya, Naruto meminta kepastian akan hal itu, yang diresponi Shikamaru dengan ucapan yang telah terlebih dahulu Shinachiku katakan, kalau buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Naruto terdiam, dan sekilas ia mengingat sebentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap ujungnya dari Shinachiku waktu pertama bertemu tadi. Dia merasa sudah sangat lama tidak tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana menarik setiap sudutnya agar menjadi sumringah yang sama. Perlahan-lahan, pria tersebut mulai menerima keberadaan sang bocah dengan segala keanehannya.

* * *

o

O

o

Rapat para Kage tertunda, dan digantikan hari ini. Naruto di hari kemarin terus berupaya mengungkap teka-teki yang sedang mempermainkannya, dan sama sekali tidak menemukan satu bukit apapun. Siapapun yang menciptakan dunia kebohongan ini, ia pantas diakui sebagai salah seorang _master_. Semuanya tersusun rapi dan tidak meninggalkan kesalahan kecil apapun.

Waktu itu ia pulang ke rumahnya, disambut Sakura dengan senyum hangat serta pelukkan erat. Makan malam bersama, dan Naruto setengah mati menghindar saat Sakura mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda genit sebagai seorang istri. Hingga semuanya berakhir dengan ia yang melarikan diri ke kamar Shinachiku, beralasan kangen tidur bersama bocah itu. Pengecut, eeh?!

Sekarang, Naruto tengah kembali ke kesibukkan yang lama, ia berhadapan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas. Shikamaru juga telah mengingatkan, bahwa ini saatnya pertemuan antar para petinggi ninja, ia pun beranjak berdiri. Baru mau merenggangkan tubuh, Udon dan Moegi bertandang ke ruangannya dengan terburu-buru, mengabarkan bahwa Shinachiku kembali berulah.

"Apa yang dilakukanya?"

Dia menemukan jawaban non verbal, kala Udon menunjuk ke arah luar jendela, atau pada direksi patung wajah para Hokage lebih tepatnya. Sang Kage hanya menghela napas panjang, ia pernah berhadapan dengan persoalan ini, namun oleh putra yang berbeda. Di sana, Shinachiku mencoret-coret muka dari tiap pahatan dengan tinta hitam, dan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Banyaknya penonton, malah membuat si anak semakin menjadi.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, Shikamaru."

Set!

Naruto menghilang dari jangkauan pandang, bahkan sebelum orang kepercayaannya itu mengingatkan akan jadwal pentingnya hari ini. Tahu-tahu, sudah berada di dekat si pembuat onar. Menangkap tangan Shinachiku sembari berkata lantang, "apa yang kau lakukan, haah?!" memutuskan tali yang menyangga badan sang bocah, dan membawa anak itu ke tempat yang lebih datar.

Itu pernah terjadi, ia sangat yakin akan hal tersebut. Ini seperti _dejavu_, tetapi dengan sedikit improvisasi. Shinachiku awal-awalnya hanya tertunduk dalam menerima ocehan sang Kage, akan tetapi itu tidak lama, saat ia kembali memperlihatkan cengiran lebar. "Aku anak Hokage yang dulu suka membuat masalah, ibuku ninja medis hebat yang sangat menyebalkan…" lisannya, sengaja ia tidak selesaikan.

"Kurasa, itu menjadi kombinasi yang tepat kenapa aku bisa senakal ini," sambil menggaruk tengkuk, ia meneruskan kalimat.

Shinachiku masih dengan senyum lima jari, Naruto lagi dan lagi seperti terhipnotis, sampai-sampai kehilangan suaranya. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya membentuk lekukan sudut yang sama, akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama. Menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala si bocah, "ini memang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh putraku!" ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Ada permintaan khusus?"

Ia menganggukan kepala, lantas meminta Shinachiku menuliskan satu kalimat besar di bagian kening patung wajahnya. Makin banyak penonton yang berdatangan, sedangkan Naruto dari atas hanya tersenyum melihati apa yang dikerjakan sang anak. Sakura sendiri, yang awalnya yakin si Kage akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, malah menjadi naik darah. Saat wanita itu temukan coretan tangan Shinachiku yang tertuju padanya.

"Jidat lebar super menyebalkan, eeh?!" ujar perempuan berambut merah muda ini, membaca tiap huruf yang dibuat anaknya. Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia selekasnya ingin mendatangi bocah itu dan, akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal. Wanita tersebut awalnya mengira, hanya ada satu dalang, rupanya ada pelaku lain yang membuat Sakura harus melemaskan tiap otot tubuhnya terlebih dulu.

Shinachiku bertanya, "bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Luar biasa keren!" tanggapan Naruto, ia bersama senyum lebar dan kedua jempol yang mengacung ke arah putranya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar, kalau bahaya besar tengah mengancam. Sampai di mana ketika mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi kiri berbarengan, mendapati Sakura tersenyum terlalu menakutkan.

"Ampuuunnn…!" taklama, hanya suara yang super melengking dari dua orang itu terdengar ke berbagai penjuru desa.

Naruto selamat, karena mengingat ia ada pertemuan dengan para Kage lain, sementara Shinachiku harus menghilangkan noda tinta hitam dari tiap pahatan wajah Hokage. Ia wajib melakukannya sendiri, Shinachiku diajarkan untuk bertanggungjawab atas segala perbuatannya sedini mungkin. Anak kecil itu takkan bisa lari, ibunya mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Sebelum memasuki ruang rapat, Naruto tetap sempat mengamati bocah itu dari jendela. Ia tanpa sadar terus menunjukkan cengiran sumringahnya. Bahkan, ia cuma menatap bingung, kala Shikamaru mengomentari gelagatnya yang kembali seperti waktu mereka remaja, lantas turut tersenyum lebar. Banyak yang terjadi, dia melupakan sebagian besar di antaranya, namun Shinachiku memulangkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Begitu rapat dimulai, selama berlangsung pun ia masih saja sebentar-bentar terkekeh pelan sendiri, berkali-kali dia mengamati dari kejauhan apa yang tengah dikerjakan Shinachiku. Gaara, Darui, dan para Kage yang lain agak bingung dibuatnya. Maklum, sudah cukup lama Naruto menjadi sosok yang serius, dan pulangnya ia sebagai diri yang dulu mereka kenal, membuat tanda tanya tak kunjung reda.

"Oke, pertemuan ini selesai. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan pada Shikamaru. Aku ada kerjaan lain. _Bye!_"

Satu ruangan yang ada, cuma dapat terheran-heran dengan kelakuan ajaibnya saat sekarang. Hokage itu melompati tiap atap rumah, dan tiba-tiba telah ada di sebelah Shinachiku. Pertama-tama ia membiarkan anak itu terus mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, Naruto juga diam mendengarkan tiap umpatan sang bocah. Sampai akhirnya…

"Perlu bantuan, tidak?"

Kyyaaaaa…!

"Shinachikuuu…!" ia dan Sakura kontan berteriak bersamaan, ketika tali penahan tubuh anak itu terlepas secara mengejutkan. Mungkin efek kaget Shinachiku adalah penyebab utamanya, hingga ikatan tali melonggar dan membuat badan bocah tersebut terjun bebas ke bawah. Untunglah, ninja terkuat desa Konoha berhasil mengangkapnya, serta langsung membawanya pada sang ibu.

Sakura sudah menangis, wanita itu tidak mampu menutupi kekhawatirannya. Memeluk Naruto dan anaknya bersamaan, "syukurlah, kalian baik-baik saja." Berulang kali ia melisankan kalimat lega yang sama. Sorot mata Naruto sayu, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Padahal, ia sudah mengubur jauh angan-angannya bersama wanita ini.

Bukan berarti sanksi berakhir setelah insiden menakutkan itu, Shinachiku dan ia harus tetap membersihkan tinta dari tiap pahatan wajah para Hokage. Perempuan berambut bunga khas musim semi itu enggan terlebih dahulu pulang; tak mau meninggalkan duo kombo pembuat masalah. Naruto tertawa-tawa tanpa beban, entah kenapa ia selalu merasakan kebahagian yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya di dunia semu.

"Sakit. Adu-du-duuuh…!" saat menuju pulang, masing-masing kuping Naruto dan Shinachiku dijewer oleh ibu rumah tangga nan sadis itu. Sakura bahkan sengaja memilih rute terjauh, agar lebih lama menyiksa kedua orang kesayangannya. "Tobat," mohon mereka yang menerima hukuman, dan ditanggapi Sakura dengan tersenyum, namun tidak melepaskan jepitan jari di daun telinga keduanya.

Tidak peduli siapa yang telah membuat kebohongan ini, tapi Naruto cukup bersyukur.

* * *

o

O

o

Sekitar dua minggu semenjak Naruto membuka netranya, dan mendapati beberapa hal yang berbeda dari dunianya. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa, bahkan telah menganggap mungkin saja itu kenyataan yang dia punya. Bukan bermaksud menolak apalagi sampai berpikir bahwa inilah yang sebaiknya terjadi, tetapi Naruto untuk sementara hanya mampu menerima apa yang ada di kehidupanya saat ini.

Sekarang, ia tidak lagi pria yang sehari-hari disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan, Naruto telah bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya, juga bermain dengan si nakal Shinachiku – dan anak itu mulai jarang bertingkah untuk menarik perhatian. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat semuanya terkendali, mungkin inilah yang gagal ia lakukan di kehidupannya yang lain.

Ia amat terfokus pada aktivitas sebagai seorang Hokage, dan tidak dapat sedikit pun menikmati hari-harinya. Naruto hanya tahu, bahwa ia harus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, hingga membuatnya menjadi sosok yang serius. Dia kehilangan dirinya yang lama, Naruto bahkan tidak lagi menunjukkan cengirannya waktu Bolt mencoret-coret wajah Hokage untuk mendapatkan atensinya.

Bukan, tidak ada rasa sayang yang berbeda. Anak yang lahir dari benihnya tetaplah akan diperlakukan sama. Tapi Shinachiku agak berbeda, ia seperti benar-benar mewarisi kecerdikannya untuk lari dari berbagai masalah. Tapi, terimakasih untuk itu, Naruto jadi lebih paham apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengontrol seluruh kehidupannya.

"Kau tidak boleh membaca buku ini sekarang. Usiamu belum cukup," lisan Naruto, seraya memamerkan sebuah buku bersampul norak ciptaan mahaguru Jiraiya. "Yaa, karena umurmu belum pantas mencerna isinya. Kau mengerti?" klarifikasinya, saat Shinachiku meminta alasan pasti kenapa larangan tersebut ia terima.

"Memangnya, isi buku itu tentang apa?"

"Intinya, ada ninja hebat bernama Naruto. Ia berhasil mewujudkan segala impiannya."

"Ooh."

Raut muka Naruto mendadak menjadi kuyu, dilihatinya lekat-lekat benda yang mendiami tangannya. Ia tersenyum getir, "meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Naruto yang sebenarnya menyerah dalam urusan cinta." Demikian yang diungkapkannya saat menghubungkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu asal-usul buku itu juga namanya, dan dia tidak bisa menampik kenyaatan bahwa ada yang berbeda di sana.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?"

"Ini buatan guruku," jawab pendek Naruto, serta-merta memamerkan senyum secerah matahari andalannya, bersamaan itu _peace-sign_ pun turut ia berikan pada Shinachiku.

"Kalau begitu, ini tentang ayah, dong. Aku tak sabar ingin membacanya."

Ia menghela napas pendek, " tak perlu. Akhirnya berbeda dengan kehidupanku."

"Bagian yang mana?" Shinachiku sangat penasaran jadinya.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamaku."

Si bocah terdiam beberapa saat, ia tertunduk lesu. "Itu semua karena kau tidak berusaha, kan? Ayah tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan jalan ninja-mu." Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan anak itu. Ia bingung, apakah harus memberikan penjelasan tentang kebenaran yang terjadi padanya, ataukah memberikan pertanyaan rinci pada Shinachiku, mengenai kenapa bisa ia mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Shi-Shinachiku, ka-kau…"

"Kalau begitu, ayah buat sebuah novel memakai namaku. Dan aku jamin, akhirnya akan sama dengan kehidupanku." Anak itu berlisan dengan ringan, wajahnya cerah, serta senyumnya begitu sumringah merekah. Ia memang bocah cilik, Naruto menganggap yang tadi hanya sembarang ucap Shinachiku saja. "Janji? Lalu kita akan mencari cara untuk menyingkarkan ramuan aneh yang ibu buat tanpa ketahuan," miniaturnya mengacungkan jari kelingking kanan.

Naruto membalas, "iya, janji."

Ketika jari mereka saling tertaut, tiba-tiba air mata Shinachiku mengalir sendu. Naruto kontan bingung dibuatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Shinachiku, kau kenapa?" anak itu menghapus likuid tersebut. Ia paksakan bibirnya agar dapat tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Namun Naruto tahu, ada yang salah, sesuatu yang tak benar terjadi.

"Seandainya, ayah tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan ibu, pasti aku benar-benar ada dalam kehidupan kalian."

Naruto tidak mengerti, terlebih lagi Sakura datang lalu mencium bibirnya sesaat, dan setelah itu langsung menarik Shinachiku ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Ini saatnya ayah pulang. Ayah heran dengan keberadaanku, karena kau memang bukan dari dunia ini," cairan tanpa warna di netra bocah itu terus mengalir. Perlahan-lahan, bersamaan itu Naruto merasa seperti kehilangan kendali akan wujudnya.

"Aku bahagia, ayah dan ibu benar-benar bersama di sini. Aku harap kelak akan menjadi kenyataan." Semakin deras saja air mata itu, dan tangan-tangan kecil Shinachiku bergerak untuk memupuskannya. Sakura terlebih dahulu lenyap, dunia yang penuh warna tiba-tiba menggelap, Naruto ingin merengkuh Shinachiku, namun ia tidak memiliki kendali pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tunggu kalian di dunia ini, yaa? Ingat janjinya ayah."

"Aku janji, aku janji akan membuat buku dengan namamu. Dan nanti kita juga akan bahagia. Aku janji, maka itu tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Shinachiku menggeleng," tak perlu terburu-buru, aku sabar menanti." Kali ini, anak itu bisa tersenyum kembali bebas, "pekerjaan ayah banyak. Tapi ingat, jangan jadi orang yang terlalu serius. Kau lebih menyebalkan daripada ibu kalau begitu." Pesannya, sedikit demi sedikit mendekat pada Naruto, ia juga merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk. Saat dia ingin balas mendekap Shinachiku, semua yang Naruto ketahui adalah… gelap.

* * *

o

O

o

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, berharap itu adalah mimpi belaka. Dan memang, saat menemukan realita seperti yang telah ia ketahui sebelumnya, Naruto sadar beberapa saat telah terjebak dalam dunia khayalan ciptaanya sendiri. Ialah _grandmaster_ pembuat dunia semu tersebut. Sekarang di dekatnya, ada istri dan kedua buah hati mereka, terlihat mencemaskannya yang tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak tahu bagaimana penjelasannya, tapi dia yakin, itu adalah manifestasi dari keinginan-keinginan yang terlalu dikuburnya dalam-dalam, dan muncul dalam bentuk yang menyerupai kenyataan. Namun, dari situ Naruto belajar untuk menghargai dirinya sendiri, dan menjadi orang yang penuh senyuman hangat lagi.

Mulai sejak itu, ia bisa menjalankan kehidupan seperti yang tertata di dunianya yang palsu. Naruto dapat menikmati makan malam dan momen-momen berharga bersama keluarganya, juga meluangkan waktu untuk menuangkan imajinasi dalam bentuk yang lebih nyata. Sebuah novel yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain pun akhirnya selesai, meski memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kehidupan terus berjalan, tanpa sadar semenjak bangun dari mimpi anehnya, telah menghabiskan puluhan tahun. Saat ini, Naruto yang tua renta tengah berbaring di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Dalam dekapannya, hanya ada sebuah buku catatan yang terus menemaninya. Sampai ketika, ia meminta Sakura, dokter yang menangani kondisinya, membaca isi buku tersebut. Hingga sampai di bagian akhir…

_Ada seorang anak yang begitu nakal. Sewaktu belia, kerjaan bocah tersebut hanya membuat onar dan keributan. Ayahnya adalah Hokage sekaligus pahlawan desa, sedangkan ibunya merupakan ninja medis terhebat yang sangat menyebalkan. Itulah alasan kuat, kenapa ia begitu luar biasa. Namanya… Uzumaki Shinachiku._

Tepat ketika Sakura menamatkan bacaannya, Naruto menatap orang itu dengan netra yang begitu sayu. Sembari berkata lemah, "sialnya, ia punya matamu." Itulah ucapan terakhirnya, ia telah tenang di alam sana. Sakura yang tak mengerti penuturannya, hanya bisa menangis. Menduga saat ini lelaki itu telah menyusul Hinata yang terlebih dahulu pergi. Tanpa tahu rencana sebenarnya…

Bahwa ia dan Shinachiku menantinya untuk bahagia bersama, dan mencari cara agar bisa mengenyahkan ramuan aneh itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Aduh, cerita apa lagi yang saya buat dalam kondisi tidak sehat begini. Maaf kalau fic ini malah tidak sesuai harapan. Jujur saja, saya sendiri tidak menyangka bisa buat tulisan cukup panjang dengan telinga yang terus berdenging begini, belum lagi suara yang terima volumenya begitu kecil. Aah, jika masih begini sampai lusa, saya pastikan akan mengunjungi THT.*ini bukan ajang curhat penyakit, mbak!

Oke, saya akui juga kecewa dengan ending Naruto. OTP saya tidak ada yang canon sama sekali. Ini bagai kapal saya karam, dan saya hanya bisa menontoninya! Tapi, satu sisi saya juga sadar, tidak bisa memaksakan. Apa yang dibuat MK, itu menurut saya mutlak keputusannya. Jadi… meski sangat sedih, saya tahu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah kenyataan.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman di grup NSI (_heaven and earth)_ yang telah banyak membahasa dan mempublish gambar si ganteng Shinachiku. Awalnya saya pikir akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk kembali bisa membuat cerita dengan pairing OTP saya, tapi… syukurlah salah. Jadi, para author NS, jangan berhenti.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
